User talk:Delta75/The Labyrinth Shop
Order below My order I want 42 tires soon(in the next 3 days please). that's 30 clicks right. ZER0-0 20:41, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay, give me the clicks first ∆ 20:58, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I did ZER0-0 see my store 21:50, March 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm not getting you them because you still owe me 29 clicks ∆ 11:54, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I gave the clicks.ZER0-0 see my store 19:00, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I got you them ∆ see my store 12:40, April 4, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can I have 18 Loose Sparks? I paid already. blueblueblueblueSee my store 11:24, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I got you them ∆ 11:55, March 28, 2010 (UTC) My Order Can I have 20 Strawberries for 25 Clicks? I paid already. blueblueblueblueSee my store 16:02, April 4, 2010 (UTC) prices The prices are all way too high.mufflers 2for3 clicks, wow. i sell them for 6 per click. ZER0-0 see my store 16:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Order! Can I get 150 loose sparks? It's 20 clicks right? ZER0-0 store auction talk 10:55, May 11, 2010 (UTC) pay first ∆ 23:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 23:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 23:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 23:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) 23:46, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Pay can be deducted from your payment in my auction if you win. ZER0-0 store auction talk 22:15, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I payed yesterday on pet water bug, can you send them? order can i have 3 apple butter for 5 clicks? See my storeHighlight to reveal Secrets!!!!!!!!!!!!!This is my sig.See my cafeHi.yo.˙ˆ.¥ø.ˆ¬ˆ˚´πˆ´ ø˜¬¥ ¬´µø˜ πˆ´See My auction and my 20:30, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Order Can I have 10 strawberries?I am stocking upon strawberry jam. 06:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. 04:58, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Lego aquaman13 can i have 20 loose sparks so thats 4 clicks on your page (if you deliver fast i will give 10 extra slicks just cuz) my username on mln is thire13 Lego aquaman13 i have already payed you and befriended you Done. ∆ ∆'s talk page and blog 13:03, July 17, 2010 (UTC) THAT WAS THE FASTEST I HAVE EVER SEEN THAT 20 clicks to you my friend!!!!! Thanks a ton ∆ ∆'s talk page and blog 14:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Order May I order 23 heroic stories for 3 clicks? 15:53, August 25, 2010 (UTC) sure, click first ∆ ∆'s talk page 17:33, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Were should I click? 17:34, August 25, 2010 (UTC) The golem, (he is my bro) he said. 17:36, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I clicked and sent you a FR. Please except it and send me the items. 17:38, August 25, 2010 (UTC) sorry it took me so long ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:49, November 2, 2010 (UTC) order Whats the limit on thornax that I can buy? Because I would like 300-500 thornax. Is that possible? If not then I will take 100. So 90-150 clicks for option one and 30 clicks for option two. Let me know so I know how much to click. BrickWheels (talk) 22:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I have 444. ∆ ∆'s talk page 21:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 21:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆ ∆'s talk page 21:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) 21:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Order Hi I would like the package I want to pay in thornax and clicks. also I would like 22 14:37, October 23, 2010 (UTC) For the package you need to pay everything, you can't just pay thornax. What's "22" anyways? ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:10, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh thats nothing prob a typo. Ok I will pay in everything except pipes and gypsum k? 20:16, October 23, 2010 (UTC) sorry, but I really need at least 1 or 2 gypsum ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:55, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Ok 2 gypsum and everything else on what you ay Ok! 22:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) thanks whats your mln name ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:48, November 2, 2010 (UTC) I sent you an FR 20st edit! ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:58, November 2, 2010 (UTC) current edit count: FR Accepted! 21:25, November 2, 2010 (UTC) 18tanzc's Order Can I get the package that you are selling? 18tanzc 21:23, October 30, 2010 (UTC) And I would also like:1000 apples,210 hroic stories,70 strawberries,39 tires,100 mufflers,202 nails,23 thornax. 18tanzc 21:44, October 30, 2010 (UTC) sorry, I did not update it I dont have the package, and out of all the things you wanted I can just give you is the thornax and tires ∆ ∆'s talk page ∆'s shop 20:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) So,How many clicks for the tires and thornax,and what do I click? 18tanzc 21:54, November 2, 2010 (UTC)! TIRES Can I have 49 tires? erty49 apples for click Hi, I would like to order 53 apples for 1 click, thanks. Have sent a friend request (name is diaveborn) Diaveborn (talk) 02:41, January 5, 2011 (UTC) 101 nail's can i get 101 nail for 13 click's. supersimon123